Just Until Sundown
by corganisagod
Summary: Spike and Faye are slowly becoming sick of each other. A minor crisis will bring them together, and make them realize how much they feel about each other. Rated R for slight sexual references and language. R
1. Bunch Of Kids

**Just Until Sundown**

****

_"Just 'cause the moment was heated_

_doesn't__ mean that I wanted to fight."_

**Chapter 1**

Swish. Swoosh. Swish. Swoosh. 

The weak ceiling fan spun forever to the limit of it's speed capability. In this case, being able to distinguish the "swish" from the "swoosh" either means you are really drunk, or the fan just plain sucks. Two puffs of smoke emerged and sunk onto the cushion, the odor mixing with other oh-so-wonderful aromas. 

Swish. Swoosh. Swi-CRACKLE. Creeeeeak.

".. god damn it." 

Spike Spiegel sat up from his reclined position upon the couch. An exasperated sigh along with grumbles escaped the bounty hunter's mouth. Pushing himself up slightly, Spike stumbled a little regaining his balance. Nonchalantly, Spike made his way up the stairs into the main hall of the Bebop. As he passed by the bathroom, the door seemed to explode open as a rush of steam flew out. A slender figure wrapped in only a towel walked out.

"SPIKE! TURN AROUND! PERVERT!". The way Faye had screamed got a curious look from Ein, who was sitting up further down the hall.

"Hey, you walked out. You're not the only person on this ship, y'know.", Spike couldn't help but smirk.

"Hmph." Faye jerked her head in such a way, strands of short, damp purple hair whipped around, splashing water into Spike's face.

"HEY!" Quickly, he wiped his brow. A few drops conveniently landed upon Spike's cigarette, putting it out. 

"Damn men. You're all alike." And with that, she closed the door in fury.

Noticing the now extinguished cigarette, he flicked it to the ground, obviously annoyed. 'Geez, what's her problem?', Spike couldn't help but wonder, 'Never this bad. Whatever, can't stand her.' 

"What the hell's going on here?!" That uproarious voice along with stomping footsteps filled the halls of the Bebop. "I was THIS close to refilling the freon on this junkheap, and now thanks to you two, we'll all have to suffer in this damn humidity. The whole vat's spilled on the floor. It'll be a while before we find a place to get some more. You two fighting again?!"

"It's her. She thinks this ship just belongs to her. Let her do whatever the hell she wants." Spike spat out those words with great hostility. "What a bitch, that was my last cigarette too."

"..yep, you two are fighting again. Heh heh heh.." 

"What the hell's so funny, Jet?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Jet continued to laugh, and Spike could've sworn he heard him mutter, 'Damn bunch of kids. That's all they are, bunch of kids.'"

Spike yelled down the hall after Jet. "Oh yeah. Jet! The fan's broken again!" That laughter turned to bickering and cursing. Spike couldn't help but snicker a little. Spike plopped himself upon the couch, resuming his horizontal pose that would resemble one being a slacker, and how Spike was damn proud of that. That door behind him opened again. He knew Faye was now out of the bathroom, but he didn't expect her to land in his lap – literally. She hopped over the railing, unaware of Spike's presence. As she landed, Spike let out a loud scream as she had landed right on the crown jewels.

"AHH! DAMN IT, FAYE!"

Spike hit the metal ground with a large thud as he fell off the couch, holding the sacred place she landed on as he lay in a fetal position. 

"You should've said something! I didn't know yo-"

"Well you should look before you go hurdling onto the couch!"

Spike staggered to his feet, his cheeks filled with blood, his body shaking in a mixture of pain and fury.

"See, this is precisely why women are better than men. Women have a strong physique, unlike men. Look at you! Your knees are quivering!"

"Well if you weren't so fat maybe I'd be able to stand up and the blood could circulate to my legs!"

"..fuck you Spike. Fuck you." That had obviously hit some nerves in Faye. Her voice quivered a little with saying that. She stomped off and the slam of the door to her room echoed throughout the ship, along with Jet's voice.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?! GODDAMN!"

Spike sat down upon the couch, slowly regaining his strength. As the pain went away, guilt and remorse began to fall over Spike. Maybe that fat remark was a little too much. She sounded a little upset. Slightly recuperated, Spike limped over to Faye's room, knocking on the metal door.

"Go away, whoever it is."

"It's Spike."

"..I don't want to talk to you."

"C'mon, open the door."

"Go away!"

Spike tried to open the door only to meet resistance from Faye. After a long struggle of tug of war with the door, Spike was victorious.

"Listen, Faye--"

"Just leave me alone, damn it!" She had obviously been crying, her back being turned to him. He had caught a glimpse of her face a second after the door had been forced open.

"The fat crack .. I didn't mean it."

Faye's head cocked to the side slightly, she still hadn't said a word.

"C'mon, Faye. Give me some credit here, god damn it. You know I'm not good with this kind of stuff, I'm trying the best I can."

The apology was a little .. cold hearted you could say.

"..I guess I forgive you."

"Good. We're okay?"

"I guess."

Spike turned around at the base of the door, stopping at the sound of Faye's voice.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"About jumping on your lap.."

"Yeah?" _Hmph__. Maybe she's apologizing, Spike thought._

"..felt kinda flat there. Guess it's a little cold in this ship, eh?" 

She jumped up, sticking her tongue in his face, then slamming the door. A huge clunk sounded on Faye's side of the door as Spike muffled scream was heard. Seems he was a little too close. Faye snickered at the bickerings of Spike outside the door. The BeBop would definitely not be quiet for a while.

A/N: More to come, R&R! Chap 2 up soon.


	2. Bounty

_"Blaming this all on the moment,_

_blaming__ it all on you._

_All on you and me."_

**Chapter 2**

"..mmph. Damn it."

Spike's head was laid upon on the back of the sofa he was so loosely settled into. In his hands was an ice pack, covering his awfully swollen nose. More groans of pain and anguish escaped his mouth as he sensed someone actually hopping towards him. 

"Spike-Spike person!"

"..hey, Ed."

"Spike person's nose is big. Why so big?" Ed moved quickly around Spike, curiously looking at the ice pack.

"Ask Faye. She should be able to show you the dent in her door."

Ed couldn't help touching everything. Slowly, she tried to place her hands on the ice pack to get a closer glimpse at his nose. Spike, thanks to his sharp reflexes, brought his free hand up before Ed's hand came within inches of his face.

"..don't..even..try." He wasn't afraid to let the hostility in his voice show through.

"Ooh, Spike-person getting mad. Ed knows he is. Why so mad, Spik--"

"Ed." Jet's voice rang deep as Ed looked at him. He shook his head, signaling for her to stop. Maybe she understood, maybe she didn't. Nonetheless, she went away.

"Ein! Bebop hunt! Bebop hunt!" Ein barked and ran off with Ed as she made plane noises.

"Weird kid..how's the nose?" You could almost hear the smirk on Jet's face.

"Well, you tell me." Spike revealed his nose to Jet. The bridge was purple and had swollen up at least a quarter of an inch.

"Whew, she must have slammed that door hard."

"..uh, yeah. Forget about it. What's up with this new bounty?"

"Oh. Yeah. Uh.." Spike was obviously done talking about Faye and anything to do with her. Too bad she had overheard the single word 'bounty'.

"A new bounty?! Finally! It's about time." 

About to hop over the railing again, she hesitated as all eyes were on her. Spike had a puss on to stop a clock. Changing her mind, she walked down the stairs, her nose up in the air as she passed Spike. Spike's free hand clenched the sofa arm as he controlled his anger. Faye sat down upon the opposite sofa, laying back. She quickly caught a glimpse of Spike's face before quickly looking at Jet, a barely noticeable smirk upon her face.

"Uh, ahem. As I was saying." Jet seemed ready and willing to act as the riot shield between the two as he shot them both nervous glances. He could sense the tension going on, but nonetheless continued on with news on the next bounty. 

"Next up is this guy. Jao-Hin Chan." 

An image of a medium built man popped up on the plasma screen. Sunglasses, expensive white suit, black hair, all the apparel your common rich gangster would sport.

 "Wanted for drug trafficking, and soliciting prostitutes. He's owns a small strip club on Mars, which doubles as a brothel hidden in the back. Worth 1.5 million woolongs. Get me so far?"

"..a small-fry? Jet.."

"Spike, we need money, don't complain. Now just listen!"

A simple grunt was given from Spike in response to Jet. He took the ice pack off of his nose, sitting up a little more. Faye sunk into the couch, her legs placed upon the table in front of her. 

"Faye, Spike, you guys wi--" the sound of their names in the same sentence made them both cringe. Jet saw this in the corners of his eyes. He looked down at the floor and could feel his blood pressure rising. Slowly, he took in a deep breath and suppressed his frustration for a while longer.

"..you guys'll go in. Faye, wear something..uh..revealing, cause how we're gonna corner this guy is Spike'll bring you in and you'll say you're thinking about a job there."

Spike scoffed.

_"Too bad it's just for the bounty. Anything to rid of her."_, he thought.

Faye heard Spike's slight snicker. She practically read his mind and immediately stared at him. Spike stared right back at her. Mockingly, Faye took in a deep breath through her nostrils, flaring them noticeably and let out a clearly exaggerated sigh. You could practically hear Spike's teeth grinding. His hands had, up to now, left five conveniently placed crevices in each arm in the sofa. Spike's cheeks were extremely flushed. He exploded, jumping up.

"SNOB!"

She jumped up right after him.

"LUNKHEAD!"

"WILL YOU TWO CUT THE CRAP?!" Jet's attempt at trying his best to put up with their attitudes had failed. "Now, you two had better cooperate, we're low on cash as it is! Just please, make up, get in, and get the guy! You can hate each other again afterwards! I don't care! Just SHUT UP!" His voice rang long after it had stopped.

"Hmph."

"Hmph." They both sat back down, crossing their arms and looking away from each other.

After a long silence, Jet once again broke it after taking in another long breath and exhaling.

"Get this guy alone, persuade him otherwise to cooperate, and take him in."

Silence.

"Okay?!"

"Psh, fine."

"Yeah, whatever."

Jet sighed heavily and muttered to himself. 

"I swear to God, if you two screw this up.."

--------

A wave of static followed by a whine of feedback filled the ears of Spike and Faye. They both winced accordingly.

"—ike? Faye? You read? Answer!"

"Yeah, Jet. Go ahead."

"Yeah, I read."

Spike and Faye responded as they stood outside of the club. Faye had caught the attention of every guy they've passed so far. She wore a red dress which exposed her body from the top of her collarbone down to her bellybutton, exposing plenty of cleavage. Spike wore his usual apparel. His hair was messy, and his clothes were wrinkled. Typical Spike.

"Okay. Now, security shouldn't be a problem with this guy. Get him alone and he should crack under pressure from you two. Just make sure tha—"

"..ugh..God, you look like crap. There's no way we're going to get in here."

"Faye. It's a strip club. I think compared to the usual guys that come here, they'll make an exception for me."

"Your nose doesn't make you look any better."

"Oh, well now whose fault is that?"

"Yours. You made me slam the door."

"What?! Made you?! I was apologizing! What the he—"

"STOP IT! That's enough out of BOTH of you!"

Another slight whine of feedback accompanied Jet's naturally loud voice.

"Go in separately, so no one suspects anything. Spike, when you see Faye leave with Jao-Hin, follow them."

Spike and Faye didn't say another word to each other for the time being. Faye went in first, and through the window, Spike could see all the heads inside turn to look at Faye. Shortly after, Spike entered the club also. The scent of cigarettes and liquor was thick in the club. Men swarmed around a girl on the left as she put on a show for them. As Spike sat down at the bar, he saw Faye. She had found Jao-Hin, and his eyes lit up at what he saw. 

_"Psh, this guy's a pushover."_,he thought. Spike practically laughed out loud at the simplicity of this bounty. As they began to go to the back, Spike stood up and cautiously followed them.

-------

 "I think we could fit you in, Ms. Valentine." Jao-Hin gazed at her up and down. "You no doubt have very strong potential."

_"What a creep.", _she thought. Faye forced a fake giggle. "Why, thank you."

"Are you intending in being a part of our brothel services? Or just strictly performing strip-teases for our paying customers?", he seemingly drooled over her.

"Can I see the brothel? Unless it's occupied.", she gave a devious grin. _"God, he's sucking this in. What a loser.", she thought._

"But, o-of course.", he stammered. He led her to a room full of beds, which had obviously been used recently. Faye pretended to have an interest in looking around the room, one could only stall for so long.

"So, Ms. Valentine,", _"Pig."Faye caught him licking his lips, "anything else you'd like to..see?"_

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. I want..", She whipped out a gun. "..your hands up in the air. Right now."

"..wha-what?! What the hell is this?!" Suddenly, the door was kicked down by the green-haired wonder we all know and love, gun in hand as well.

"Freeze, small-fry.", Spike smirked. "You're coming on a little trip with us."

"Bounty hunters?!" Jao-Hin seemed to crumble before them. "Oh god, oh god." He fell to his knees.

"Jet, we got him.", Spike said.

"Already? Damn. Well, alright. Bring him out."

"Alright buddy, stay still.", Spike took out a pair of cuffs. He took Jao's arms behind him and started to cuff him.

"You're doing it wrong.", protested Faye.

"What?"

"The cuffs. You're doing it wrong."

"Oh, what? Everything I do right is wrong, but when you do it, it's right?"

"Well, if you put it that way Spike, I have to agree with you. Women are naturally more intelligent than men."

That was it. Spike snapped. He threw the cuffs down and they both got into a heated argument. Screaming into each others faces, they didn't notice Jao slipping out into the alley.

"Well, if you ask me that nose is an improvement on your face!"

"HEY! HEY! SPIKE! FAYE!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHERE'S JAO?!"

Spike and Faye's faces went from pure anger to realization. 

"..crap."

Hesitantly, Spike responded to Jet.

"uh..heh-heh..he..kinda got away."

"..WHAT?!?!?!"

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! Chap 3 soon!


End file.
